mermaids lost
by marvelgirl14
Summary: Basically The main idea is Cleo Emma and Rikki were on flight oceanic 815.
1. Chapter 1

(In my story Cleo is the child daughter of Jack, Rikki is the daughter of Sawyer, and Emma is the sister of Shannon and Boone). Right now they were plane oceanic 815. Cleo was sitting with her father, " Dad, when we get to LA can I hang out with Emma and Rikki", he leaned over to her " Haven't you hanged out with them enough." She didn't answer, all she did was groan and lean back in her seat. Rikki was sitting with her father reading one of her fashion magazines, " I kinda sworn mom said I could go alone on this trip", Sawyer leaned over to her, " well to damn bad princess." Boone and Shannon were arguing and Emma was sitting in the middle of it."Why did drag me on this plane Boone, I was very happy with with Bryan" " Shannon he was abusing you, don't you agree with me Emma" he said grabbing her arm, she was about to answer until Shannon pulled on her other arm , " Emma you aren't seriously taking his side are you?" Boone and Shannon started to play tug of war and Emma was the rope. All of a sudden the plane started to shake and everyone became still and quite. " Everyone we are experiencing some turbulence please buckle your seatbelts". The pilot said which made everyone buckle up quick. The plane started to shake more violently and one of the flight assistants went flying out to the other end of the plane, Next second later the plane cut into three parts and he'll was breaking lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo woke up to see Rikki shaking her awake in the ocean, she felt a sharp pain on her forehead. " Emma, she's awake now" Rikki said bringing Cleo to started to examine her to see If she got hurt in the accident, she had a knife stuck in her head. She pulled it out of her quick which made Cleo black out again, Emma looked to Rikki " Come on, help me get her to an empty place on the beach so no one will see her", Rikki then grabbed her left arm and put it over her shoulder and the three swam back to an empty place on the beach and dried off.

* * *

Cleo slowly woke up to see Rikki looking at her worriedly above her," Where is she?" Rikki said to herself. A couple seconds later Emma came with a nervous Jack running behind her," Jesus, what happened to her!?" He said going over to Cleo," We were going into the ocean to see if we could find her, which we did, but with a knife stuck in her head." Jack quickly took off his shirt and pressured it on Cleo's head to try and stop the bleeding. " What...what happened" Cleo managed to get out" " honey try not to talk-" " our plane crashed", Boone said walking over to them with Shannon right behind him. Cleo lifted her hand and placed it on her neck, she felt nothing there. She then went wide eyed and sat up quick," My necklace is gone", " Cleo,lie back down" Jack said still trying to stop the bleeding, she was about to stand up until Emma and Rikki stopped her," Cleo, don't worry about the necklace, me and Rikki will go and find it, you just need to stay here". Cleo looked at the two of them, then lied back down on the sand. Jack looked over to the two girls, he saw that they had cuts and blood on their legs. " Girls, come over here so I can take a look at that", the two Sat next to Cleo and lied down on their stomach. Jack looked over to Boone and Shannon, " Boone, I need you to put pressure on Cleo's head" " got it" he said putting the cloth on Cleo's head, " Shannon, I need you to go get some rags back at the camp" Shannon nodded and ran back to the camp. Jack then turned his attention back to Rikki, " do you have any other wounds" " yea" Rikki then lifted her shirt a little to show him the deep wound around her waist area. He then examined it " This is going to need stitching " Rikki then groaned " great", he then got the needle and string and looked up at her, " I am going to need you to remove these" he said pointing to her pants, " EXCUSE ME" she said a little disgusted , " I just need for you to do it, the wound stretches to where I can't get to because of those I to where I can't stitch it up". Rikki nodded understanding that he wasn't being a pervert and trying to help her and get it over with and be done and go on with their lives, she then backed away from and started to take off her pants, " don't worry Rikki, you can trust my dad" Cleo said to Rikki while Bonne was starting to stop the bleeding, Rikki just nodded to her. When Rikki was done she went back over to Jack, " Alright this is going hurt a little" " ok, I ready for it" Jack was about to start stitching,( from somebody else's perspective it looks like they are doing inappropriate things) " HEY!"everyone looked over to see Sawyer pissed off more than he's ever been, he stomped over to them " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!"


End file.
